A Certain Complication
by Ren Minase-chan
Summary: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. What will happen when love is confessed after four years?


Sirius Black's blue-grey eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned quickly, eyes snapping towards he person in the doorway. "Moony!" he said, staring at the tall, light-haired boy, who walked towards him and sat on his bed with a sigh. Sirius's eyes softened. "You look tired, Remus."

"Good evening…" he said, eyes closing in exhaustion. "And… maybe that's because I _am_ tired?" He asked, sighing deeply. He stretched out along the bed, and the hem of his shirt lifted upward with his arms, because it was slightly small for him and tended to hug his slim frame, moving with his body. The shirt was the last uniform-shirt that he had left, as all the others had been ripped previously whenever he transformed.

Sirius lay back on the bed, next to his friend. "Remus, this _can't_ go on. You simply _can't_ stay up for hours on end, doing homework _ahead_ of time, just because you transform. You're going to make yourself _sick_." He emphasized certain words, which was something he tended to do whenever he was anxious for his friend, Remus especially. It was hard for him to say _why_ he felt this way, at least without blushing. It can still be put quite simply, however: Sirius Black was in _love_ with Remus Lupin. But of course, he'd die of shame if his werewolf counterpart ever found out. Yes, _die_; Remus could never, ever, know how he truly felt.

"I already _am_ sick, Sirius." Remus said softly, eyes closing.

"That's not what I mean, Remus. And that's not something you can help. You're going to make yourself even _worse_. You get tired when it's around the full moon, and you're only making yourself worse by drowning yourself in homework!" Sirius's voice became slightly stern, thick with worry.

Remus's eyes opened slightly and he rolled over, looking at Sirius. "Why do you worry so much about me?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to look at him better.

Sirius blinked, looking at his companion. "You're my friend."

Remus's eyes opened all the way. "But... I—I... it just seems like it's more than that." His face flushed. Sirius swallowed; one glance at the look on Remus's face, and he knew.

"Remus… Is there something… something that you want to tell me?" he asked, eyes growing wide. He suddenly felt terrified that he'd read his friend's expression wrong, frightened that he'd assumed everything; all the sidelong glances and sheepish smiles and pointless blushes... What if they didn't mean anything?

Remus was silent for a long while, staring at his hands, which were clutched around each other, a sign or severe anxiety. After several moments of silence, Sirius cleared his throat.

Sirius gently placed his hand over the other boy's. "Are you alright?"

Remus looked up at Sirius but not looking directly into his eyes, his grip on his own hand tightening. "I… yeah. I'm fine." He shook his head, turning away again. "It's nothing. Don't worry yourself."

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "It's not _nothing,_" he said softly, a tiny sigh floating through his lips. "It can't be, if it's gotten you so worked up."

"Well, it is."

"Remus…"

There was a long period of silence, and Remus's eyes closed again. Sirius thought for a moment that the other boy had fallen asleep, but his uneasy breathing told him otherwise. He waited, his own eyes closing as he shifted slightly closer towards Remus's warm body. Sirius could feel a slightly tremor flow through his body, and his own hands shook slightly as he reached up, brushing the sandy brown hair out of Remus's eyes.

"I love you…" Remus finally said, in an extremely soft voice, less than a whisper. It almost sounded like the wind.

Sirius stared, eyes widening. "…Remus…" he whispered, sliding even closer to the other boy. His hand slid down the side of Remus's face, tilting his face upward, closer to his own. He kissed him then, and felt another tremor shoot through his body, and he pulled back just slightly. "…I love you… too…"

The sandy-haired boy's eyes snapped open, and his mouth slipped open in surprise. "S-Sirius? Wh—what—why—why do you say that? This isn't one of your jokes again, is it?" he asked, looking pleasantly surprised.

"Of course not. Why would I joke about something like that?" he said, resting his head on Remus's chest. "'I love you' isn't something you should say lightly," he said, quite honestly.

Remus nodded a little stiffly, his arms snaking under Sirius's arms and clasping together at his back. Then he pulled him on top, facing him.

Sirius's eyes snapped widened. "R-Remus… Is this what you want?" he asked softly, voice becoming nothing more than a whisper. His heartbeat quickened when the boy underneath him nodded his ascent.


End file.
